Snowmobile trunk bags are relatively large bags which are securable to a rearward portion of a snowmobile to provide a relatively large storage space for various items which may be needed by a snowmobiler during a snowmobile trip, such as cameras, clothing, food, beverages and sporting gear. Snowmobile trunk bags have been very popular with snowmobile enthuses for many years. However, there are certain problems associated with the use of conventional snowmobile bags.
Snowmobile trunk bags generally comprise a plurality of fabric panels, such as nylon fabric panels, which are thermally fused, stitched, or otherwise connected together near their edges to form an enclosed storage space. Although nylon fabrics are relatively durable, the under surface areas of a snowmobile trunk bag which are exposed tend to wear heavily on account of snow, ice and debris which may be flung upwardly from the snowmobile treads against such surfaces. Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a snowmobile trunk bag which exhibits better wear resistance in those areas which are subject to being bombarded with snow, ice and debris by the snowmobile treads during operation of the snowmobile.
Another problem with a conventional snowmobile bag consisting of nylon fabric panels is that snow and ice which is flung up against the exposed under surfaces of the bag tend to stick and accumulate on such surfaces.
A further problem with a conventional snowmobile bag consisting of nylon fabric panels is that while nylon fabric is somewhat resistant to water, it is not waterproof. As a result, when wet snow or slush is flung up against exposed portions of the bag, the fabric can become saturated with moisture, and such moisture can eventually penetrate the nylon fabric and allow moisture to accumulate on items contained in the bag.